Broken
by darkangel1890
Summary: After a tragic accident leaves Izzie in a coma, she wakes up and finds she can't remember the past year of her life. [[takes place right after season 3 finale]] ::Gizzie:: ::MerDer::
1. Bring Me To Life

Hey everyone. This is my new story, so I hope everyone likes it. Please read and review, I love hearing what everyone one thinks (good or bad). Thanks :-)

--Nessa

* * *

**Chapter 1**

--Bring Me To Life--

Izzie grabbed her jacket and her purse and shut her locker.

"Hey Izz, you comin?" Meredith asked.

Izzie turned around and shook her head. "No, I'm really tired. I think I'll just head home."

Meredith gave her a pouty face and stuck out her bottom lip. "Ah come on Izz, we really want you to come." She said, motioning towards Cristina who was standing on the other side of the room. She leaned in closer and whispered "After what happened yesterday at the church, she could really use her friends."

Izzie sighed. "I'm sorry Mer, but not tonight."

Meredith stood back and shrugged. "Alright, but you don't know what you're missing."

Izzie laughed slightly. "Yeah, I know." She said, and headed out of the hospital. She walked outside and got into her car. She set her bag on the passenger seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

She was stopped at a red light, and was nodding her head to the song on the radio. She heard a honk behind her and glanced up and saw that the light had changed. It seemed like she had just put her foot on the gas pedal, when she heard sirens. She turned her head quickly to the right and barely got a glimpse of the car, before it hit her.

ooOooOooOoo

"What have we got?" Dr. Bailey said to the paramedic who had just walked in the ER doors.

"A young female, received serious head trauma in a collision." The man stated, pushing the stretcher towards Dr. Bailey.

Bailey looked down at the woman laying, unconscious on the stretcher. "Izzie" she whispered. She stared down at one of her interns in momentary shock. After a moment she snapped out of it.

"Somebody page Dr. Shepherd, now!" she yelled out to whoever would listen.

ooOooOooOoo

"Dr. Bailey, what happened?" Derek said when he finally got into OR 2.

"From what I heard, she was on her way home when someone hit her." Bailey said, in a shaky tone.

Derek looked at her strangely. "Miranda, maybe you should stay out here." He said carefully.

"Dr. Shepherd I am perfectly capable of being in that operating room. Now stop talking and get in there and save her life!" she demanded.

Derek finished washing his hands and went into the OR without any more objections to Bailey.

ooOooOooOoo

Derek pulled the last shard of glass out of the side of her head and dropped it into the pan. He looked up at the heart monitor and frowned.

"I need someone to page Dr. Hahn; I think she may have some severe injuries to the chest."

He then began to open her skull.

ooOooOooOoo

Derek was nearly done stitching her up, when Dr. Hahn walked in.

"You had me paged Dr. Shepherd." She said, walking over to him and looking down at Izzie.

Derek glanced up at her. "Yes. My patient seems to have some suffered some pretty severe damage to the chest." He paused and looked back up at the heart monitor. "And her heart rate isn't as high as I would like it." He added before continuing with the stitches.

Dr. Hahn nodded and began examining Izzie's chest. She could clearly see the bruising and figured Izzie's rib cage was broken.

After a few moments of examining her, she looked up at Derek and sighed.

"Well there's nothing I can really do right now since she's already been under for so long." She paused briefly "So tomorrow I'll take a better look, and I'll need someone from Orthopaedics, I think her ribcage may be broken."

Derek nodded slightly before Dr. Hahn left.

ooOooOooOoo

Meredith looked up and saw Derek walking towards her. She jumped up and hurried over to him. She stopped in front of him and he just stared at her.

"Well?" she said.

Derek just stared ay her, wanting nothing more than to grab her and hug her. He wanted to tell her that her friend was perfectly fine and that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't. It would be a lie.

"Derek she's alright isn't she?" Meredith asked, getting more frightened by the minute.

Derek sighed and tried to lead Meredith to sit down, but she slapped his arm away.

"Just tell me." she said, her eyes beginning to water.

Derek sighed. "She's alive, but-"

"But what?" Meredith practically yelled.

Derek looked at her sadly. "She's in a coma. "He paused, looking at the expression on her face. "And there's a 75 chance she may never wake up."


	2. Frozen

Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. A special thanks to everyone that took the time to review the last chapter: _Mcalison, McLovingGreysAnatomy, mcdreamyslover, roryg, emerald eyes shine, gizziefan118, and mer.der.luver._ Well here is the next chapter, so I hope everyone likes it and please R&R!

--Nessa

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Frozen

Meredith just stood there, staring at Derek. She tried to comprehend what he had just said, but for some reason, she couldn't. Her eyes suddenly started to sting. She looked away and blinked away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Meredith. . ." Derek said, trying to reach out to her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but didn't want to upset her further. He wasn't even sure if she wanted to be with him anymore. He loved her so much, but didn't think the feelings were quite as mutual anymore. He was just about to tell her he'd show her to Izzie's room and let her think, when she flung herself into his arms and began to sob. His eyes widened in surprise, before he actually realized what had just happened. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh Meredith, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here." He whispered before kissing the top of her head.

After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked down at the floor.

"I should uh probably go call George. . .and Alex. . .and. . .and tell them" she said quietly.

"Hey." Derek said, lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "It'll be okay. You don't always have to be so strong you know."

She nodded before he leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly.

"You can go up to her room whenever you'd like." Derek said as she started walking away.

She looked at him and mouthed 'okay' before turning back around and leaving.

ooOooOooOoo

George rushed into the hospital and ran right up to the desk.

"Izzie Stevens." He said, as he slammed his hand, a little harder than intended, down on the desk. The nurse told him what room she was in and he took off down the hall. He opened the door and ran into the room and stopped short when he saw her. She was lying there, motionless on the bed. She was hooked up to a number of machines and her chest was rising and falling rhythmically. Just the sight of her there brought tears to his eyes. He stood there, knowing that if he went closer, touched her pale skin, saw the bruised up close, it would be real. He didn't want it to be real. It couldn't be real. How had this happened?

"George"

George jumped and just now noticed that Meredith was in the room.

"Meredith. . ." He said, looking away, wondering if she had seen the tear that slid down his cheek.

"Come sit down." She said, motioning to the other chair that was beside Izzie's bed.

He sighed and reluctantly sat down. Now that he was up close, he could see how bad she looked. Her skin was extremely white; she had obviously lost a great amount of blood.

"Izzie-" He said, rubbing his thumb softly across her cheek. "How did this happen?" he asked in a much stronger voice than he thought he was capable of.

"Well, Izzie was on her way home. . .she said she didn't want to go out with me and Cristina. . ." she said, drifting off.

"Meredith it's not your fault." George said, knowing that's what she was thinking.

Meredith shook her head, not wanting to listen to what he said. "Derek said that the cops were chasing someone. . .and that the guy they were chasing ran a read light, and that's when-"

"Izzie got hit." George finished.

"Yeah." She said as she nodded slightly.

"How is she?" came a voice from the door.

Meredith and George looked up to see Alex standing in the doorway.

"Not so good." Meredith said quietly. "Derek said. . .that she may never wake up." at those words Meredith put her head in her hands and started to cry again.

Alex walked over to her and put a friendly arm around her. She leaned into him and sobbed quietly.

George watched as Meredith cried in Alex's arms. He suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. He stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll be back later." Was all he said before he walked out. He wanted to be there. To sit by Izzie's side until she woke up. To comfort his friends. To believe that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. Izzie was barely hanging on. Even Derek had said that it wasn't likely for her to wake up. He wanted to cry over the loss of his best friend. Or was she more? Lately there had been more. They had both realized it. He just imagined kissing her again. He shook his head of those thoughts. She was practically dead, and he was married. He wondered if this would affect him for the rest of his life. If she died not knowing he loved her, how would he deal with that? No, he couldn't think about that right now. He couldn't think about that fact that she was just lying stationary in that hospital bed. That she was stuck there, unable to move. That she was frozen.


	3. Grace

Sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I've been busy lately, plus I really just dont feel good. . .but Im hoping the next chapter will get done faster. Ok well anyway thank you to everyone who is reading my story. and a special thanks to those who actually took time to review the last chapter: _Murgy31, Mcalison, mcdreamyslover, BeccaGirl17555, and gizziefan118_. I really do appreciate the reviews I get. I do wish more people would review it and tell me what they think. Seriously it'll only take a minute I swear. Wether your comments are good or bad, I would just like to know what people thought of my story. Well with that said, here is the next chapter. Hope ya like. Please R&R!

--Nessa

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Grace

Meredith was sitting at Izzie's bedside doing a crossword puzzle, when Derek walked in. She knew he was there, but chose to ignore him and continue with what she was doing.

"Meredith." He said, looking down at her sadly.

She sighed and set down her pencil and looked up. "Yes Derek?" she said, having an idea of what he was about to tell her.

He sat down next to her and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Listen to me Meredith. She's been in here for 9 days, and there have been no changes. I've even called in 2 other Neurosurgeons and they both said that there's not much chance of her waking up."

Meredith stared at him for a moment before returning her attention to her crossword puzzle.

"Meredith."

"No Derek." Meredith said, looking back up at him with tears in her eyes. "I refuse to believe that my friend is never waking up. I refuse to believe that she's. . .that she's gone." She said, as tears began to pour out of her eyes.

Derek put his arm around her and helped her stand up. "Come on, I'm taking you home." And he grabbed her jacket and led her out of the hospital.

ooOooOooOoo

. . .3 months later. . .

"So Cristina, how are your annoying little children?" Meredith asked with a smile on her face.

Cristina gave her a disgusted look and rolled her eyes. "Oh they're horrible. I can't stand them. 'Dr. Yang what do we do? Dr. Yang is this right? Dr. Yang I'm a brainless little twit'"

Meredith laughed as she took a bight of her turkey sandwich. "That bad huh?"

"Yes, I mean we never-" Cristina started.

"Meredith, I need to talk to you. . .now." George said.

Meredith looked up at him and saw the serious expression on his face. "What is it George?" she asked.

Cristina laughed and took a sip of her water. "Yeah what's up Bambi?"

George shot her a death glare before looking back at Meredith. "It's Izzie." He said in a flat tone.

Meredith dropped her sandwich and looked at him. "What about her?"

"She's awake."

She jumped up and ran with George to Izzie's room.

Once they got there they were stopped by Derek.

"Derek move, Izzie's-" Meredith started.

"I know, but there's something you two should know before you go in there." Derek said with a saddened expression on his face.

"Derek can't it-" She started, but was interrupted again, as George pushed past her and Derek and went into Izzie's room.

"O'Malley." Derek said, but George ignored him.

Derek and Meredith followed George into the room and saw George just standing there staring at a confused, but awake Izzie.

"Izzie." George whispered.

Izzie looked at him strangely and tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Meredith's mouth opened slightly as comprehension dawned on her. She now knew what Derek was trying to tell them. She now understood why he had had that look on his face. She turned around and looked up at Derek.

"Derek?" Was all she could think to say.

He nodded his head at her as to confirm what she was thinking. He then walked around the stunned Meredith and George and stood by Izzie's bed.

"Hello Miss Stevens, how are you feeling?" he asked Izzie.

"I'm alright. I don't suppose you could tell me why I'm here could you?" she asked.

Derek sighed. "Well you were in a car accident about 3 months ago."

Izzie's eyes widened as she looked at him. "3 months?" she asked, not believing him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"What else don't I remember?" she asked after a moment, as she glanced at the two strangers who were staring at her.

"Well we're not sure. We have to ask you a series of questions to find out. Do you feel up to that right now?" he asked.

Izzie breathed deeply and nodded.

"Ok, here we go. Do you know your name?" he asked.

"Yes, Isobel Stevens." She answered.

"Ok, good. What year is it?" he asked, knowing this question would probably determine how far back she could remember.

"2005." She stated.

Derek sighed and looked down.

"What?" Izzie said, sitting up a little more. "Am I wrong?" she asked, looking up at the 2 people standing there.

"Yes." Meredith said quietly.

"What year is it?" Izzie asked. "What is today's date?" she asked more specifically.

"September 13, 2007" Meredith said, looking at Izzie sadly.

Izzie's eyes widened as she looked back at Derek. "Tell me this isn't true. There has to be some kind of mistake." She said feeling more lost than she had ever felt in her life.

"I wish I could tell you that, but I can't. I'm so sorry." He said before standing up. "I'll be back in a little while, if you need anything, just press the red button." And with that he walked out the door.

Izzie felt a tear slide down her face. She was on the verge of sobbing when she realized that the 2 people were still standing in her room. She looked up at them.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Meredith and George looked at each other before Meredith stepped closer.

"We're friends of yours. I know you don't remember, but we're very close friends." Meredith said reassuringly.

Izzie noticed that they were both dressed in scrubs. "So are you guys doctors?" Izzie asked.

Meredith nodded and smiled. "Yes, you work with us."

Izzie smiled. "Really? Are we interns?" she asked.

Meredith shook her head. "Nope. We're Residents-" she paused and looked at George. "Well me and you are Residents; George is an intern. . .again."

Izzie's smile widened. "I'm a Resident!"

Meredith laughed and nodded "Yes. . .yes you are."


	4. A Place For My Head

Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story. A special thanks to everyone that took the time to review: _mer.der.luver, Mcalison, BeccaGirl17555, Murgy31, xjossiex, Chrismukkah112, gizziefan118, journeyfan4life, Chaoticfrog,_ and an anonymous. I really do appreciate the reviews. . .so I woudnt mind more :) Well here is the next chapter so I hope you like and please R&R!

--Nessa

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A Place For My Head

Izzie lay in her hospital bed, trying to think of the very last thing she could remember.

_She had been sitting at the desk in her room, studying for a big exam she had coming up. _

"_Hey Izzie, are you coming to the party?" Lisa, her roommate asked._

"_No I don't think so. . .'_" _Izzie replied_

"_Alright, see you later." The girl said, before shutting the door. _

_Izzie sighed went back to studying. She had been studying for over 3 hours when she laid her head down on her book. The next thing she knew she was lying in a hospital bed and people were telling her she had been in a car accident two years later. _

"Hey Izz. . ." came a slightly familiar voice.

"Izzie looked up and saw that George guy from the other day.

"Hey" was all she said.

George walked over and sat down beside her bed.

"So how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm alright." She said.

"Well Dr. Shepherd says we can take you home today." George said with a big smile on his face.

Izzie nodded and sighed.

George noticed that something seemed to be wrong.

"Is that not a good thing?" he asked.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, it is." She paused. "Its great." She looked down and knew that that was a lie. She had gone threw so many emotions in the past few days she didn't really know what to do with them. When she first woke up she was confused. Then she was a little nervous and scared. Then she went to being excited about the whole concept of her actually being a resident. And now she was back to being scared and confused and maybe even a little depressed. She couldn't remember almost two years of her life. That's two years of her life gone. She wouldn't know the good times or even the bad. She figured out that she didn't have a boyfriend, or else he would have been here to see her already. And now on top of everything else, she was supposed to be going home with the people that she just met. Well she knew they had apparently known each other for a while, but in her current mind, she'd known them for exactly 3 days.

"Izzie" came George's voice.

She shook herself out of the sort of trance she was in and looked up at George.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired." She replied.

"Well Meredith is signing you out and then once we get you home you can sleep."

Izzie nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thanks George."

George smiled and looked at Izzie in a strange way.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just strange hearing you say my name. You haven't said it in a while." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"No, I like it." he said, and she saw an even stranger look come across his face.

She wasn't exactly sure what that look was, but she had a pretty good idea. She was about to ask him about it when Meredith walked in.

"Ready to go?" Meredith asked.

Izzie nodded. "Yeah I just have to get dressed."

ooOooOooOoo

Izzie stepped out of the car and waited for Meredith to lead the way. Meredith unlocked the front door and let Izzie in. Izzie set her bag down by the door.

"So this is where we live?" Izzie asked.

"Yup." Meredith said. "It was my mother's."

"Was?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah." Meredith said sighing. "She died."

"Oh I'm sorry!" Izzie said, feeling bad for asking.

Meredith laughed a little. "Its alright Izz."

"So, who all lives here?" Izzie asked after being quiet for a minute.

"Me, you, and Alex. . .and Derek practically does too." Meredith said.

"Oh okay. . .so where do I sleep?" Izzie asked.

"It's upstairs on the left. And there's two bathrooms. One down here and one upstairs."

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made Izzie jump. She walked over to it and opened it to find George standing there.

"Hey George." She said.

"Hi Izzie!" he said smiling.

He stood there for a moment just looking at her.

"Oh, uh sorry come in." she said, stepping aside for him.

He walked in and said 'hi' to Meredith.

"I wanted to see how you were doing since you're home" he asked.

"I just got here." She said looking at him strangely.

"Oh, right." He said, looking away.

Meredith's beeper suddenly went off. "Hey guys I have to go. George do you think you could stay here with Izzie and keep her company while I go to the hospital?" she asked.

George nodded. "Yeah no problem, they gave me the day off."

Meredith smiled. "Wow you're lucky. Well I'll see you later. See ya Izzie." She said before closing the door behind her.

Izzie sighed and sat down on the couch. George looked at her for a minute before sitting down next to her.

Izzie was tracing the pattern on the couch with her finger when she felt like he was looking at her. she looked up only to have her suspicions confirmed. He was looking at her like he was earlier. Only this time there was something else mixed in with it. Worry maybe.

"George?" Izzie said

He shook himself out of his reverie and looked her in the eye. "Yeah." He said

"I have a question, and I want you to be completely honest with me" she said.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Were we- I mean did we ever- ya know- have-something?" she said, not sure exactly how to say what she was thinking.

George gave her an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"Well before the accident, did you and I have a – a thing?" she asked.

There was something similar to fear that came across his face. "Why do you think that?" he asked

"I don't know, I just have this feeling whenever I'm around you. Like we have a 'more than friendship' relationship."

George just stared into her eyes, like trying to bring out her memories. "Izzie-" he whispered.

Izzie suddenly realized George was very close. How had he gotten that close with out her realizing it? He was so close, she could feel his breath on her face. Suddenly his warm lips were on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her tenderly. He put his hand on her chin and she suddenly broke the kiss. She looked at him with a scared expression.

"George I cant do this. I don't even know you." She stood up and looked at him as tears came springing to her eyes. "I'm sorry." And with that she ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut.


	5. Kiss from a Rose

Thank you to everyone who has read my story. A special thanks to those who reviewed: _Mcalison, mcdreamyslover, BeccaGirl17555, girlinterrupted22,_ and _gizziefan118._ I really wish more people would read and review though. Well with that said here is the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it and please R&R!

--Nessa

**Chapter 5**

Kiss from a Rose

Izzie sat on her floor as a tear slid silently down her cheek. _What the hell had just happened? _She knew that her and George must have been really close before, but with everything that had happened, she just couldn't handle this. Well maybe she could. She did like him a lot. She had the most fun hanging out with him. He always knew how to make her smile. And he was kinda cute. _No. _she thought. She didn't know him well enough yet. She needed to know more about him. She sighed and decided that tomorrow she was going to talk to him and just get to know him. She stood up, walked over to the bed and laid down, hoping that sleep would help clear her mind.

ooOooOooOoo

Izzie woke up the next morning from the sun streaming in threw the window. She smiled slightly and got out of bed. She opened the door and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. She lifted her hand to knock, but just then it swung open and she saw Dr. Shepherd standing there.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Izzie asked, with a confused expression on her face.

"Izzie." He said and smiled.

"What are you-" she cut herself off. "Oh that's right. . .you and Meredith are-"

"Taking a shower." Meredith said, coming up behind Izzie.

Izzie turned around to see Meredith standing there with a towel in her hand.

Izzie's eyes widened. "Oh right, well I'll just use the downstairs bathroom. . ." and with that she hurried down the stairs, trying not to laugh. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she started laughing, but quickly stopped when she heard his voice.

"What's so funny?" George's voice called out

Izzie spun around and saw George sitting in the kitchen.

"George listen, about yesterday-" Izzie started

"No Izzie, you don't have to say anything." George said.

"Yes I do, I'm s-" she tried again

"No" George said, cutting her off again. "I should have never put you in that situation. Right now you're, well not you. . .and-"

Izzie took a step toward him. "George, I am me. . .I may not have some of my memories, but I'm still me."

"Izzie, I care about you, and before the accident we-" he paused for a moment. "We had a very complicated relationship. And when I heard what had happened to you, there was so much going through my mind. I regretted not saying so many things to you. And I told myself that if you ever woke up, that I was going to do everything different and that no matter what I was going to tell you how I really felt about you."

"George" Izzie whispered, feeling her eyes water.

"No Izzie let me finish." He paused for a minute and looked away. "And that was selfish. I never even thought about anyone else but myself. I never thought how it would impact you. So I think maybe its best if we don't see each other for a while."

"Tell me." Izzie said

George looked at her. "What?"

"You want to be unselfish George? Then tell me what you said you were going to tell me. Tell me how you would make things different. Tell me how you truly feel about me." Izzie said, feeling her voice crack slightly.

George just stared into Izzie's eyes. He really did want to tell her, but he didn't think she could handle it. He really planned on just coming here to tell her that he couldn't hang around her anymore. After last night, he thought she just couldn't take anymore. He didn't think she was really Izzie anymore. But now, after what she just said, her tone of voice, her attitude, her strength, he could see the real her. The real Isobel Stevens.

"Izzie, I can't." he said, but wanting so bad to just kiss her rose red lips.

"No George, you're not leaving until you tell me."

"I don't think-"

"Tell me damn it!" Izzie yelled

George looked down briefly, then looked up again to see a tear sliding down her cheek. In one swift movement, he was in front of her, wiping the tear from her face. He looked into her eyes and saw so much in them. It was her. It was Izzie. And with that thought in mind, he leaned toward her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Izzie didn't move at first, but then she just seemed to melt into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She opened her mouth slightly and felt his tongue glide across hers. The sensation sent chills down her spine. She deepened the kiss and felt all the confusion and bad feelings from the past few days just fade away.

When the kiss finally broke, Izzie was left panting slightly. Her arms were still wrapped around George and their faces were still close. She could feel his breath mingle with hers.

"Izzie." George said, trying to catch his breath.

Izzie looked into his eyes, waiting for what he had to say.

"I love you." He said, and kissed her lips lightly before resting his head on hers.


	6. Ghost of You

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. A special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: _JonasBrothersOCD.x3, Mcalison, mcdreamyslover, Katherineheiglfan4life, mer.der.luver, xjossiex,_ and _gizziefan118_. I really apperciate the reviews that I get. I love hearing what everyone thinks of my story. Oh and for anyone who wanted to see that MerDer shower scene, I made a oneshot of it. Its called "Shut Up And Drive." I made it because _mer.der.luver_ requested it, but if anyone else wants to read it, I'd be happy if they did (and reviewed) lol. Well here is the next chapter. I hope eveyone likes it, and please R&R! thanks!

--Nessa

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ghost of You

Izzie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked good enough to go meet the Chief of surgery. She was going to the hospital today to talk to the Chief about what she was to do now.

"Izz come on, we're going to be late!" Meredith called from downstairs.

Izzie grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs.

"How do I look?" Izzie asked.

Meredith laughed. "You look fine, you're just going to the hospital. Its not like there's anyone there to impress."

_Yes there is. . .George. _Izzie thought to herself as she walked out the door.

ooOooOooOoo

When they got to the hospital, Meredith and Izzie changed into their scrubs (Izzie wondered why she spent 20 minutes picking out an outfit) and then Meredith took Izzie to see the Chief.

"Ah, Stevens have a seat." The Chief said to Izzie. "Thank you Meredith, if you could just wait outside please."

Meredith nodded and closed the door behind her.

Izzie sighed and looked at the Chief.

"So how are you doing Stevens?" the chief asked.

"Im doing alright I suppose" Izzie answered.

"I understand that Dr. Shepherd said you were fine to come back to work."

Izzie nodded.

"But you don't remember anything, correct?" he asked

"I remember up until about a year and a half ago, right before I would have finished school." Izzie said.

"Yes, so you don't remember any of your internship?"

Izzie paused for a moment. "Yes, but Dr. Shepherd says there's a good chance I could regain my memory. He said that sometimes certain things can trigger memories, and that it could come back slowly or all at once." Izzie said, trying to make the chief see that she was capable of coming back to work.

The chief nodded. "I see." He paused before continuing. "Well you are a great doctor, and you seemed to be a fast learner before." He paused again, bringing his finger to rest on his chin as he thought for a moment. "I don't want to make you repeat your internship, but I may have to do that. But first I want you to try being a resident. I wont assign any interns to you obviously, but I want to give you the chance to try to ease into it. I wont put you on any surgeries or anything today." He thought for another minute. "I think it would be best for you to just work in the clinic with Bailey today. Does that sound good?"

Izzie thought about everything he said. She didn't really mind being an inter again, since she didn't exactly remember being an inter before. But she was excited to have resident status. She wasn't exactly sure she could do it, but she would do as the chief said and give it a try.

"Yes, and thank you so much Dr. Webber." She said and smiled.

"You're welcome Izzie, now just tell Meredith that I said for you to work in the clinic today, and she can take you there."

Izzie nodded and walked out of the chief's office.

"So, how'd it go?" Meredith asked.

Izzie smiled. "Good I think. He wants to see if I can get away with out repeating my intern year, but he wants me to take my time. Oh and he said I'm suppose to work in the clinic today." She paused "what's the clinic?" she asked.

Meredith gave her this strange look, then looked away. "Oh, its just a free clinic we have here."

Izzie raised an eyebrow "What?"

Meredith looked up "What, what?"

"Why are you acting funny?" Izzie asked.

"I'm not. I'll just take you to the clinic, so I can get to _my_ job." She said, and started walking away.

Izzie hurried and followed behind her.

Izzie was replaying everything the chief had said in her mind, and the more she thought about it, the more frightened she got. _There's no way I'm going to be able to do good enough to not have to repeat my intern year._ She thought. She was just about to ask Meredith what she thought, when her eye caught something.

They were standing in front of what Izzie assumed was the clinic, when Izzie suddenly got this light headed feeling. She re-read the sign at least 5 times.

**The Denny Dequette Memorial Clinic**

Why did that sound so familiar? Why did the name of the clinic make Izzie feel sad and happy at the same time? Suddenly she saw. She saw everything.

_Izzie was standing in a hospital room, where a good looking, dark haired man was in a hospital bed, smiling at her. _

"_Denny Duquette"_

"_Capricorn, single, loves to travel and cook." He said with a smirk on his face._

_-----_

_Izzie was standing in the same guy's room, looking out the window, her eyes filling with tears. _

"_I cannot fall for a patient." She said, turning to look at him._

"_Oh. Well, good luck with that." He said._

_She leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips._

_-----_

_Izzie was standing next to his bed with her arms crossed. _

"_Izzie" Denny said, his eyes watering. "I'm ganna be alright._

_She shook her head in disbelief_

"_Alright, you don't have to worry." He finished, thinking that would solve the problem._

"_What about ME? What about me when you go into the light?" she yelled._

"_Izzie" Denny pleaded._

"_No! I get it, ok? I get it! You'll be ok, you'll be fine, but what about me?! So don't do it for yourself, do it for me! Please, Denny! Please do this for me! Because if you die-" she paused, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. "Oh, God! You have to do this! You have to do this for me, or I'll never be able to forgive you!"_

"_For dying?" Denny asked, barely holding his tears in._

"_No! For making me love you!" Izzie screamed. _

_-----_

_Izzie was sitting on the floor with Cristina, George, and Meredith. _

"_He said marry me, right? He did? That really happened?" Izzie said, not exactly to anyone. _

_-----_

_Izzie was standing in Denny's room after the successful surgery, holding his hand. _

"_No here's the good part, so you listen close, what I choose, is you. You're who I want to wake up with and go to bed with and do everything in between with. I get a choice now. I get to choose. I choose you Izzie Stevens." Denny said, looking into Izzie's eyes. _

_Izzie stared at him, with mixed feelings._

"_Ok, its you're turn again." He said, smiling slightly._

_Izzie looked at him for a moment then turned and left. _

_-----_

"_Yes. My answer is yes." Izzie said, smiling._

"_No see, you're ganna make my heart stop beating and its brand new." Denny said, with a genuine smile on his face. _

"_I will call security on you!" Bailey said to Izzie._

"_Ok! I'll come back during visiting hours. And its prom, so I'll show you my dress." _

"_ok" Denny said, trying not to laugh._

_Bailey glared at Izzie._

"_I'm going!" Izzie said, turning to leave._

"_Izzie" Denny called out. Izzie turned around and looked at him. "You did good." He said smiling. She smiled back and turned back around and walked away. _

_-----_

_Izzie was laying on Denny's bed, her make up running down her face. she was staring blankly ahead. _

"_Izzie" Cristina said._

"_I think it was a stroke." Izzie said in an apathetic tone. "He was prone to blood clots. A clot could have formed on his sutures and traveled to his brain, it only takes a second." _

"_Izz-" Meredith said._

"_Dr. Hahn did a beautiful job on the surgery. But I don't know why I didn't think of blood clots." She paused. "He died all alone. He was alone." _

"_There's nothing you could have done." George said._

"_I changed my dress 3 times. I wanted to look nice. I would have been here sooner" she paused, taking a steady breath. "but I couldn't figure out which dress to wear." _

"_Izzie, we shouldn't be in here" George said, trying to get her to leave._

"_Izz there are things they need-" she paused. "they need to move him." Meredith said, looking at Izzie sadly. _

"_Take him to the morgue." Izzie said what she knew Meredith was thinking._

"_You can't stay in here, I know you want to-" Cristina said._

"_Can you please, please just get out?" she paused. "I want to be alone with Denny."_

"_Izzie that's not Denny." Alex said, walking over to Izzie._

"_Shut up." Izzie said, closing her eyes._

"_Izz, its not Denny. The minute his heart stopped beating, he stopped being Denny. I know you loved him, but he also loved you. And a guy that loves you like that, he doesn't want you to do this to yourself. Because its not Denny" he paused. "Not anymore." _

_Izzie opened her eyes back up._

"_An hour ago he was proposing. And now-" she paused, as her eyes watered. "And now he's going to the morgue. Isn't that ridiculous?" she paused again, tears streaming down her face "Isn't that the most ridiculous piece of crap you've ever. . .?" she began to sob uncontrollably. _

_Alex scooped her up in his arms, and tried to console her._

_-----_

_Izzie was walking out of this hospital, with her friends following closely behind her. she stopped when she walked past the chief. She turned, her face tear stained, and looked at him. _

"_It was me." she paused. "I cut his LVAD wire. I did it no one helped me. And now" she paused again, taking a breath. "I thought I was a surgeon-" she paused again. "I cant. I thought I was a surgeon, but I'm not." She paused, as a tear slid down her cheek. "so I quit." She whispered before turning around and walking down the stairs, followed by Alex and George. _

_-----_

_She was laying on the bathroom floor, feeling completely lost and empty. Feeling like there was nothing left for her. And she couldn't make sense of anything. Meredith was laying there with her, trying to make her feel better. _

"_Why am I alone? Where's Denny?" Izzie said, her eyes watering. _

_Meredith reached out and grabbed Izzie's hand. _

"_You're not alone Izz" Meredith said. _

_-----_

"Izz. . .Izzie!" Meredith yelled as Izzie collapsed on the ground. "Somebody help!" she yelled out.

Bailey came running out of the clinic.

"Meredith what happened?" Bailey said, bending down to check Izzie for a pulse.

"I don't know. One minute we were walking, and the next minute, she collapsed." Meredith said.

"Where is he?" Izzie said.

"What? Izzie, what'd you say?" Meredith asked.

"Where is he?" Izzie asked.

"Who?" Meredith asked.

"Denny?" Izzie whispered before passing out.

Meredith looked at Bailey as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you guys didn't tell her." Bailey said.

Meredith looked down at Izzie.

"What have you fools done?" Bailey said, helping Meredith pick Izzie up.


	7. When You Say Nothing At All

Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. A special thanks of course to those who reviewed the last chapter: _emsoreoangel; Mcalison, gizziefan118,_ and _Katherineheiglfanfan4life_. And yeah Im a little sad that I only got 4 reviews, but hey I cant be picky can I? But I do have to say I am soo happy for the reviews I get, so really thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story! Well okay with that said here is the next chapter. Hope you all like n please R&R!

--Nessa

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I know I havent been putting a disclaimer, but I thought I'd put one for this chapter. I do not own _Grey's Anatomy_. . .i wish i did, but i dont :-( lol 

oh and i got the title and a small part of words i used from the song called "When You Say Nothing at All" by _Allison Krauss_.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When You Say Nothing At All

Izzie woke up in a hospital bed. She sighed, knowing she would never get use to this no matter how many times it happened. She tried to remember why she was here. _The accident? _She thought. Then she remembered. She remembered walking toward the clinic with Meredith when she suddenly got light headed and remembered. She remembered the beginning of her internship, and Denny. She remembered Denny. She suddenly remembered that night, the night of prom. Her eyes watered as she remembered walking into Denny's room and seeing him lying there with his eyes open, staring blankly at the ceiling. She sat up, suddenly not wanting to be here anymore. Not in the hospital where Denny died.

At that moment George walked in.

"Izzie?" he said, looking at her strangely.

She froze and looked at him as if seeing him in a whole new way. This was George. She knew who he was. George, her best friend. But this wasn't the same George, not anymore. She didn't know how they got here. She had no clue why she kissed him. Or when he started looking at her like that.

She remembered lying on the cold bathroom floor, when she and George had been friends. Just friends. And she had a fiancé. How could she go from crying over Denny, to kissing George? Nothing made sense anymore. She was still missing part of her memory, she knew that. But how much could she have missed? What the hell could have made her feel this way about George?

When she finally shook herself out of her reverie, George was sitting at her side, staring at her curiously.

"Izzie?" George said again when she looked at him.

"George." She said quietly.

"How much do you remember?" he said, getting right to the point.

Izzie sighed. "Not everything. I remember-" she paused, picturing Denny's smiling face, then his pale lifeless expression. She shivered slightly then said "Denny. I remember Denny."

George looked away, and Izzie could tell he was fighting back tears.

_Why?_ She thought. _Because he feels bad for me? Or is it something else? _She looked at him as if she had no clue who he was. _Is he in love with me? _She wondered. That thought gave her a weird warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"George." She said, hiding the fact that she was tearing herself apart on the inside.

He looked up at her reluctantly.

"What happened to-" she paused, trying to find the strength to say what was on her mind. "to us?" she finished.

George looked at her and sighed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Izzie breathed deeply. "I remember us as friends. I remember you being there for me right after Denny di- after he. . ." she trailed off. She stayed quiet for a minute before clearing her throat and continuing. "I remember you and Callie. You had this thing or whatever." she paused. "And then after laying on the floor, I don't remember anything."

George looked a little confused, so Izzie clarified what she meant.

"I mean I don't remember anything up until I woke up after the accident. I don't remember anything between Denny. . .and when I woke up a week ago." She concluded.

George nodded.

They sat there, staring into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"George-"

"No Izzie, you don't need to say anything. I know that things will have to be different. I know that you just think of me as your friend. I know that I don't mean anything to y-"

"How can you say that?" Izzie said, raising her voice.

"I just meant that-" he started.

"George." Izzie said, sighing. "You mean the world to me. With out you" she paused. "I don't know how my life would be with out you. But I definitely don't want to find out."

Izzie looked into George's eyes and saw so much love and care in them. And she knew it wasn't friend love. It was head over heals love.

George reached out and gently stroked her cheek. Izzie's eyes began to water and she looked down so he wouldn't see. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

She looked up and looked into his eyes once again, and saw how much it pained him to touch her, but not really _touch_ her.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He sighed deeply and looked down, taking his hand away from her face.

She could tell that there was so much he wanted to say. Hell there was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't seem to put it into words. She was so confused. She couldn't just forget Denny. She _wouldn't _forget Denny. He would always have a special place in her heart. But she knew that somehow she had moved on. She had obviously found love in her best friend. She wasn't sure what that love meant, but she knew how she felt a few days ago. When he was at her house and she kissed him. Before she remembered Denny. She had felt like he was all the she needed. That she couldn't possibly breathe with out him. And was it really any different now? Yes. Things were different, but not that much. The way he said her name, the way he looked so meaningfully into her eyes, the way he gently stroked her cheek, it was love. Pure love. And _that_ was all she needed to know, was that he loved her.

"Izzie" George said, looking at her.

"Don't talk George." She said, looking back at him.

George gave her a hurt look.

"You don't have to say anything. I can hear you, even when you don't say anything." She paused when he looked at her strangely. She sighed before continuing. "The way you look into my eyes. . ." she laughed slightly as a tear slid down her cheek. "I know you'd never leave me."

She saw his eyes begin to fill with tears.

"The way you touch me, its not possessive, or fearful, or just friendly-" she paused wiping her eyes. "I know you'll be there for me and that you'll catch me when I fall. . .like you did after Denny." She paused, wondering if she was making sense at all. "You don't have to say anything. . .because you say it best" she paused, with her voice cracking slightly. "when you say nothing at all."

She saw a tear slide silently down George's face. She brushed it off and leaned in. Her breath hitched slightly as she pressed her lips gently against his. He brought his hand up to the side of her face and kissed her back. It was the most emotional, passion filled kissed she had ever experienced.

Just then Izzie heard a quiet noise at the door. She jerked away from George and saw Callie standing in the doorway staring at them.

"You're unbelievable." Callie said, before turning and walking away.

Izzie turned to ask George what that was about, but he just jumped up and ran after Callie. Izzie stared at the spot where he had been sitting, and hated herself more than she ever thought possible.


	8. Thanks For The Memories

Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story. A special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: _Jherek, gizziefan118, mcdreamyslover, anonymous, _and_ Mcalison. _Oh and Im not exactly sure how many more chapters there will be. I considered making chapter 8 be the last, but someone convinced me to write more. So there will only be maybe 1 or 2 more chapters, because I am running out of ideas and I just think this story is done. But if anyone has suggestions or anything please let me know, I'd be more than happy to hear them. Well with that said here is the next chapter. Please R&R!!

--Nessa

* * *

**Disclaimer: _I dont own Grey's. . .blah blah blah. . .lol_**

**Chapter 8**

Thanks For The Memories

Izzie laid in her hospital bed for some time before she eventually drifted off to sleep. But it was a disturbed, restless sleep.

_Izzie was standing in the new clinic when George and Callie walked in. She wasn't really paying much attention to them until she heard the words "married" and "Vegas." _

_"It's fast, you know? It seems really, very fast. Are you even happy?" Izzie said, looking at Callie. _

_"We're incredibly happy." Callie said, smiling._

_George smiled. "Show her the ring"_

_Callie held out her left hand and showed the ring to Izzie. _

_Izzie looked at it and spoke before thinking. "Oh, that's so great. Tiny diamonds are great because you know what? No one will ever try to steal it."_

_Callie looked up at her and gave her a dirty look._

_-----_

_Izzie was standing outside of where Meredith was lying unconscious and giving her "I believe" speech. _

"…_And I believe that you are a man that made a terrible mistake marrying Callie and I believe that because I'm your best friend I can tell you this and we can be okay."_

_-----_

_Izzie was in the kitchen, cleaning up after the dinner she made for Meredith and her fake mommy when George walked in. He set the liquor on the counter and told her about the fight he and Callie just had. They got two glasses out and began to drink their problems away. _

_A little while later, they were sitting on the floor, completely wasted when they Izzie caught George's eye. Izzie leaned in and captured George's lips with hers. They got up and went into Izzie's room. . ._

_-----_

_Izzie walked up to George, wishing he would just talk to her._

_"You don't have to keep avoiding me." Izzie said, trying to make him look at her._

"_Yeah I do, until this thing blows over, I do."_

_"Blows over? What does that even mean?" Izzie said _

_  
"When Meredith and I... uh, eventually it blew over, the past." George said, trying to get Izzie to leave. _

_  
"You mean the sad sex? The sad, tragic, depression inducing sex you had with Meredith is the same as what we-" Izzie practically yelled. _

"I can't. Back off. Just for now... back off." George said, before turning his attention back to the clinic.

----- 

_Izzie was sitting on a hospital bed, trying to change out of her hospital gown, with tears stinging her eyes._

_"I can say Hail Marys until... until I turn into Mary, but I still miss you. Not the sex. It was not tragic, George. I will live without it..." she paused, wiping the tears off of her face. "but I won't make it if you can't be my friend." _

_-----_

_Izzie was fixing George's tie before Cristina's wedding. _

"…_But in my heart, I am sure. I'm in love with you George. And I hope you're in love with me too." She said, staring into his eyes. _

_-----_

Izzie's eyes snapped open a few hours later and she felt like she had just been hit by a train.

"Izz…" came Meredith's voice.

Izzie turned over and saw Meredith sitting by her bed.

"So, I was told that you remember some stuff." Meredith said looking hopeful.

"No." Izzie said. "I remember everything."

Meredith's smile widened. "Izz that's great!"

Izzie sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you could say that."

At that moment Derek walked in.

"Hey, you're awake."

Izzie nodded.

"So I hear you remember things." He said, coming to stand by her bed.

"Yes Dr. Shepherd, I remember everything." She replied.

Derek looked surprised. "Really? Do you remember the accident?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Could you tell us about it?" he asked.

"I was driving home from the hospital. I had decided not to go to Joe's with Meredith. I was at a red light, when I heard sirens. I looked up and within a second or so, a car slammed into mine." She concluded.

Derek nodded, looking very pleased.

"Well this is wonderful. I will need to run some tests, and I would like to keep you over night for observation." He said.

Izzie nodded.

"Well I will leave you alone, but I'll be back in a little while." He said, before exiting the room.

Izzie sighed and leaned back.

"Izz, are you alright?" Meredith asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Izzie said, not so convincingly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Izzie sighed and thought for a moment. She knew she wasn't alright. Nothing would ever be alright.

"Why didn't you tell me about Denny?" she blurted out.

"What?" Meredith said, caught off guard.

Izzie just looked at her.

Meredith sighed. "I don't know. I was just so happy to have you alive, I never even thought about it. I'm really sorry Izz."

Izzie shrugged. "It's alright. It's not like it would have made much difference anyway." Izzie sighed and thought for another minute. "Have you seen George?" she asked.

Meredith shook her head. "No, but I could go get him for you." She offered.

Izzie nodded and watched as Meredith got up and left. She sighed and closed her eyes, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

ooOooOooOoo

George walked into Izzie's room, a little afraid of what might happen.

"Hey Izzie. . ." he said.

Izzie just stared at him for a minute before speaking. She decided to play dumb at first.

"So why was Callie acting like that?" Izzie asked.

George shuffled uncomfortably, and turned his gaze to the floor.

"What, uh do you mean?" he said.

"I mean when she saw us kissing?" Izzie said.

George remained silent.

"What George, are you afraid to tell me that you're married?!" Izzie said rather loudly.

George looked up at her with surprise on his face.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" she asked.

"No Izzie, I just-" he started.

"No George" she said, cutting across him. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." She said, looking angrily into his eyes.

George looked down at her, feeling horrible. He didn't quite understand why she was acting like this, when it was only a few hours ago that she said she loved him and trusted him.

"Izzie. . .how did you find out?" he asked, when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Izzie laughed slightly.

"I don't know, maybe it was the way you just left me with no explanation. Maybe that's what triggered my memories."

At that George got, if possible, even paler.

"You have your memories back?" he asked quietly.

"Yes George, I got my fucking memories back." She yelled, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I told you I loved you, I poured my heart out to you, and you still chose Callie."

"I didn't-" he started.

"You did. I kissed you, and Callie saw, and when you went after her instead of staying with me, you chose her. I handed you my heart and you smashed it with a hammer."

"Izzie, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." George said, his eyes glistening with tears.

Izzie shook her head in disbelief.

"Get out George, just get out." she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

George just looked at her sadly.

"Izzie."

"Get out!" she yelled, and watched as George turned around and left. She stared at the door for a minute before completely breaking down. She cradled her head in her hands sobbed uncontrollably.


	9. Cruel To Be Kind

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewed my story. A special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: _Mcalison, girlinterrupted22, Murgy31, Katherineheiglfan4life, mcdreamyslover, gizziefan118_, and_ N. (annonymous)._ Oh and I think that there is only going to be one chapter after this one. I've pretty much hit a dead end, and as much as I'd like to keep writting this story, I dont want to make it so long that it gets extremely boring. So just wanted to let everyone know. Well with that said, here is the next chapter. Hope you like. Please R&R!!

--Nessa

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Cruel To Be Kind

The next day Izzie was discharged from the hospital. The chief told her to take a week off and then she could come back. She reluctantly agreed and left his office. She headed down to the locker room to wait for Meredith's shift to be over. She sat down and rested her head against the cool locker.

"Izz" came Meredith's voice.

Izzie stood up, thinking Meredith was ready to go home.

"Do you mind if George takes you home? I have to work over." Meredith asked.

Izzie sighed. She didn't want Meredith to know about the fight she had with George so she quietly nodded as Meredith said 'thanks' and walked out.

Izzie grabbed her bag and headed out of the hospital. When she got outside, George was already sitting on a bench waiting for her.

"Izzie" he said, acknowledging her.

"George" Izzie said back.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

They walked silently to the car and got in.

Izzie buckled up and looked out her window. She couldn't stand this. She hated being mad at George. In all honesty she wasn't even sure if she was really mad at George anymore. She knew she was mad at him for hiding things from her, but did she really have any right to be mad at him? Hadn't she wanted him? Didn't she tell him that she loved him? And it wasn't just when she didn't remember; it was before the accident, when she was well aware that he had a wife.

She looked over at him and he was intently looking ahead, and not at her. she sighed and looked back out the window. She knew she still loved him. And she knew that this was killing her not to talk to him. She wanted nothing more than to grab him and wrap her arms around him and kiss him. But she couldn't. he deserved better. Didn't he? Yes. Of course he did. But how in the hell did she not deserve better? She knew she did, but she cared more about George's happiness than hers. If she pretended to hate him, and told him that she wasn't in love with him, then he would soon forget about her and could go on living happily with his wife. This was the right thing to do. It was the right way for him to live. Right?

Soon enough they pulled up at Meredith's house. Izzie sighed and opened the door.

"Uh, thanks George, for the ride." She said before stepping out of the car.

"Yup." He said as she shut the door.

As soon as she shut the door he backed out of the drive way and took off down the street.

Izzie watched as he drove away and sighed sadly to herself. She wished she could just have run after him and told him not to leave, but it couldn't happen like that. She turned around and walked into the house. She put her bag on the table and headed up the stairs. she grabbed a towel out of the closet and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She locked the door and walked over to the shower, turning on the water. She shrugged off her clothes before stepping into the shower. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion and began to cry. She just let it all out as the hot water streamed down her body.

ooOooOooOoo

After her shower, she went into her room and put on a pair of comfy pj bottoms and a tank top. She sighed, not really knowing what to do. What was there for her to do? Meredith and Alex were probably going to Joe's after work, so the house would be completely empty. She suddenly missed the days when George lived there. They could be sitting in the living room, watching movies. Or she could be laying on his bed, telling him all of her problems. Where had those days gone?

"Ice cream." She said to herself. Ice cream always solved her problems. So she headed down the stairs, intent on fixing herself a big bowl of chocolate ice cream.

She opened up the freezer and smiled at seeing the chocolate ice cream. She took out the carton and saw that it was about half gone. She thought for a moment.

"Oh screw it. What's a few thousand calories ganna do?" And with that thought in mind, she grabbed a spoon and went and sat in the living room. she picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels.

A few minutes after she had sat down, she heard a knock at the door. She wondered who could be there this late at night and got up to answer it. She had just stood up when the person knocked again.

"I'm coming!" she called out.

She opened the door and was shocked at who she saw standing before her.

"George?" she asked.

He just stared at her, not saying anything.

She stood there awkwardly for a moment. She wanted to let him in. But letting him in could lead to a number of very bad things. He would come in and that would lead to talking. And talking would lead to crying. And that would lead to comforting. And that would lead to kissing. And kissing would eventually lead to-"

"Can I come in?" George asked.

-sex. . .

"Yeah." She said, standing aside, disregarding all the reasons she had just thought of for _not_ letting him in.

She closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room. She took a bite of her ice cream as she watched him pace. He paced for a few minutes before he stopped and looked at her.

"Tell me and it will all be over" George suddenly said.

She looked at him confusedly. "Tell you what?" she asked.

"Tell me right now, that you don't have feelings for me. Tell me truthfully right now, that you don't feel about me the way I feel about you. Tell me right now that you don't love me, and I'll leave for good." He said, looking at her fixedly.

Izzie stared at him for a minute, trying to digest everything he had just said.

"Well?" he said.

"Wait George" Izzie said, keeping a calm voice.

"No Izzie, I can't wait anymore. I realize I love you. You tell me that you love me, and when I realize I love you and that I want to be with you, you suddenly don't love me?" he said with accusation in his voice.

Izzie looked at him guiltily.

"It's not that simple." She said quietly.

George shook his head.

"Yes, yes it is. Either you do or you don't. "

Izzie looked down that the floor.

"I don't." she said.

"You can't even look at me?" he said stepping closer to her. "Look into my eyes, and tell me that you don't love me." he said.

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears and whispered

"I don't love you." She lied.

George looked into her eyes for a minute before suddenly grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss.

Her lips locked with his and she felt that familiar feeling of everything melting away. Like they were the only two existing beings in the universe.

They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Tell me now." George said.

"I don't-"

But before she could finish her sentence his lips came crashing back down on hers.

When he went to pull away this time, she put a hand on the back of his neck, dropping her ice cream in the process. She wrapped both arms around him as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.


	10. Me & You

Thank you to everyone who has read my story. A special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapte: _fireflower, mcdreamyslover, gizziefan118, jerseygirlkjm (annonymous), _and_ Mcalison. _I really do appreciate anyone who has ever read my story. And thank you to everyone who has been reading my story. I hope everyone liked it. This is the last chapter. I am sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been extremely busy. And Im sorry that this chapter isnt very long, but I really didnt have anything else to add to it. I hope everyone likes it and maybe if you havent yet, you can read the other Grey's Anatomy stories I have written. Oh and also I am thinking of another Grey's story that I want to write. I most likely wont be putting in on right away, unless I have spare time, and suddenly know what to write. Well with all of that said, he is the last chapter, hope everyone likes it! Please please R&R!!!

--Nessa

* * *

Oh and on another note, something really pissed me off. Someone left a really ignorant, unrelevant review for this story. It was annonymous, so I can't write them a message, so I thought I'd say it in here. Okay whoever named themselves **Gizzard **this is to you. What the fuck is your problem? I write stories, so that other Grey's fans like myself can enjoy them. I write Gizzie stories, because Izzie is my favorite character on the show, and I love George, and I also love them together. I clearly put on the summary of my story ::Gizzie:: so if you didnt want to read a Gizzie story, why the hell did you even bother clicking on my story. Dont review my story and tell me how badly you think of George and Izzie, cuz bitch I dont wanna fuckin hear it. Im sorry if other people think I am being rude in saying this, but I just think it was really fucked up. Oh and by the way, people dont have to make up something stupid to get them together, i just thought of the idea because i like writting dramatic stuff. If it doesnt have some sort of sad or dramatic stuff, then i wont write it. thats just how i am. So whoever the hell you are, why dont you go get a fucking life, and stop trying to bring other people down. Like I said before, I am all up for criticism. Reviews are for people to tell me what they think of my story and writting, not what they think of characters on the show. So next time you think about leaving some bull shit review for my story, dont! 

((sorry about the language, but I really felt the need to say something to that person. If you want to see what they said, look at my reviews. Im sorry but I think it was really screwed up.))

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Me & You

Izzie woke up to a pair of arms that were wrapped around her. she was confused at first, but then remembered the events of the night before. She smiled to herself and took a deep breath.

"Are you awake?" George said softly.

Izzie was a little surprised to hear him, but happy all the same.

"Yeah" she muttered sleepily.

She turned over and looked into his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled her head away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking confused.

"I have morning breath." She said, with her hand covering her face.

George laughed and pulled her hand away.

"I don't care." He said before bringing his lips to meet hers. It was soft, yet great. He pulled back and smiled. "I just want to wake up every morning and kiss you." He said, before kissing her again.

She smiled into the kiss. She pulled back and looked at him and then the smile faded from her face.

"What?" George asked.

"What about Callie?" Izzie asked, not wanting to ruin this perfect moment, but knowing it needed to be dealt with before they went any further.

George sighed and rolled onto his back.

"I've been thinking about that." He said, staring at the ceiling.

"And?" Izzie said, afraid of what he was going to say.

"And" he paused, looking into her eyes once more. "Its time to tell her its over." He concluded.

Izzie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Seriously?" she said, rather loudly.

George smiled softly.

"Yes, seriously." He sighed and got up out of bed. "I jumped into this marriage way too fast. I think-"

"That I was right all along." Izzie said, sounding fairly cocky.

George looked at her and sighed. "Yes. You were, and it took a lot of bad things and bad circumstances for me to see that. I care about Callie, don't get me wrong, but we aren't right for each other. And I hate that I'm hurting her, but she'll eventually find her right someone like I did." He said.

Izzie's eyes watered slightly as she laid there, listening to George.

"I'm your right someone?" she asked, looking at him.

George bent down and kissed her again.

"I can't imagine not being with you. Now that I know how it feels, I can't just walk away. I can't imagine my life with out you."

Izzie smiled.

"So is this okay?" he asked suddenly.

Izzie wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Is what okay?" she asked.

"Me telling Callie. Me telling her that out marriage is over-" he paused. "And us being together."

Izzie smiled. "Yes. It's okay. I want to be with you George. I don't care about anything I said before. I love you. And I cant wait until I can call you mine."

George smiled and kissed her before standing up.

"I have to go. I have to get ready for work. And I have to-"

"Tell her." Izzie finished.

"Yes." He said. "So-"

"How do you think she'll react?" Izzie asked.

George sighed.

"I don't know. I'm sure she'll be angry, but I'm not sure she'll be surprised. She saw us kissing, and she wont talk to me so it might be sort of difficult to get her to listen. But I am telling her today. And I don't know if she'll try to kill me, or you-" he said half jokingly. "But it doesn't matter." He said, looking at Izzie. "Because from here on out, it's just you and me."

"Me and you until the end." Izzie said, smiling.

George smiled back at her before opening the door. He paused and turned around.

"I am you know." He said looking at her.

"What?" Izzie said looking up at him.

"Yours." he said, looking at her intently.

Izzie smiled and jumped up out of bed and gave him a searing kiss. She pulled back from it, panting slightly.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. I'll see you later" she said, before closing the door. She bit her lip and smiled. 'This is the beginning of the rest of my life.' she thought to herself, before she began to get ready for work.


End file.
